


no homo, right? - mollie

by acasualvampire



Category: HyperRPG
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hyperrpg - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Miles is an idiot, Mollie - Freeform, Ollie Is Protective, Quite angsty, Suicide Attempt, dont worry its a happy ending, it wont make sense, watch the original ttrpg first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acasualvampire/pseuds/acasualvampire
Summary: TW: drug use, suicide mention, attempted suicideMostly an alternate ending/continuation of the story in which Miles turns out to be the only one to have lived through the horrors of their study trip to Arkansas.
Relationships: Miles Perkins/Katelin Prescott (mentioned), Miles Perkins/Ollie Elliott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	no homo, right? - mollie

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used drugs nor had an overdose so that part might not be very accurate. Oops
> 
> TW for this specific chapter - vomiting, throwing up

The past year... What can you even say? He was just waiting to die. Not like he could feel it if he did. Was he already dead? Was he doomed to stay in this hole like some sort of purgatory? Of course he deserved it. He killed all his friends, the one person he truly loved. He took a goddamn knife to his back. He didn't deserve death, it would be a prize that he didn't earn.

But it was comforting, the darkness. He didn't have to look at any of the sisters at least. He wasn't sure if he had finally died or just fallen asleep again. But it felt nice. Freeing, even. Like his mistakes were being lifted off his soul as it drifted away from his physical body. Nothing but the darkness and silence. Peaceful silence. 

Until a muffled voice called out from the dark.

"Miles? Miles? Oh thank to fucking god you're breathing. Do you hear me? Miles?"

As the voice became louder, he managed to open his eyes just a bit to the sight of a blurry Ollie, carefully but strongly shaking him by the shoulders. He wanted to speak, but couldn't, getting quickly hugged close by the other, causing him to cough at the sudden force of the hug.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?! Don't fucking do that ever again" The upset yet concerned voice rung through Miles ears. No way. This can't be real. It physically couldn't be real. Ollie died in front of his eyes, how the fuck was he here?

As his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he almost immediately recognized the room. It was Ollie's dorm. None of this made any sense.

"What.. Happened..?" Miles mumbled into the flannel shirt, head rested on his shoulder. The words seemed to annoy Ollie a bit, yet the concern never left his voice.

"I don't know, dude! I should ask you! I went to go piss and came back to you neck deep in my pills. You took like fucking 10! You weren't fucking breathing, Miles, you're lucky I know cpr-" Ollie cut himself off, leaning over to the side of the couch to get a plastic bucket, it almost always residing besides the couch in case anyone partied too hard or took too much. "Try to throw them up. Quickly." He said, the anger slowly fading from his voice, only left with concern as he held up his friend close with one arm and held the bucket with the other.

Miles groaned a bit in displeasure, but still went ahead, putting two fingers in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get himself to throw up the pills. After a bit thought, he succeeded, opening his slightly teary eyes and noticing several slightly dissolved white pills. Ollie was right. As he relaxed his body a little bit, he could feel Ollie's hand on his shoulder, rubbing small circles to comfort him. As Miles eyes drifted to look at Ollie's face, he noticed him stare at the floor. Was he squeamish? Or just didn't wanna see him in pain?

He wiped his mouth carefully with his shirt sleeve, gently nudging Ollie in the side to say he was done, throat still burning a bit from the stomach acid a bit too much to speak. The nudge was enough to get Ollie's attention though, him quickly getting pulled from his thoughts, looking back at Miles. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he put the bucket on the floor before hugging Miles close again. It surprised him a bit, but he just returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Ollie. He was so warm. Or maybe he just hadn't had a hug in a while. It felt like that mentally anyways. 

As the comforting silence fell over them, not so comforting thoughts came swarming in Miles head.

Did he really try to kill himself? In this friends dorm of all places? What the fuck WAS he thinking? 

Was anything real? Or was this also just in his head. Did he actually die and was this the afterlife? If it was, he wouldn't really mind.

After a little while, Ollie pulled away from the hug, still keeping one arm around his shoulders, gently squeezing it "I should get you some water so you don't pass out on me again" he said, cautiously letting go of him. The hesitation made Miles smile a bit "I'm not gonna go anywhere, you know that?" he asked, a bit teasing. Ollie tried to hide the slight blush on his cheeks as he took the bottle from his desk and walked back, sitting besides Miles again. "Duh. I'm just worried you'll pass out and get hurt, dude. I love you too much to let that happen." he said, not even really realizing what he'd said until a few seconds had passed, strong blush now on both their cheeks. Ollie quickly broke eye contact, freezing up as his anxiety clearly took over. 

It had been almost 5 weeks since they started to be a bit closer than friends, but that was just casual. It wasn't serious. Was it? They hadn't ever talked about what they actually were. Hell, this was the first time they had cuddled sober. Well almost. Miles was still fairly high, making his heart beat even faster as he kept his eyes on Ollie.

"Do you really love me?" Miles asked, a small, cheeky smile coming onto his lips as he took a careful sip of the water. The whole situation was so backwards. Miles was usually the one to accidentally misspeak and get embarrassed while Ollie was high and teasing him for it. It felt weird but that good type of weird. The type that made him forget, even if momentarily, about everything bad in the world. The type of weird he always felt when he was around Ollie. Damn he missed that feeling so much.

"O-of course. I love all my friends, dude. and you're my friend-" Ollie stuttered a bit, anxiety increasing visibly, making Miles frown a bit, putting the bottle to the side and wrapping his arms around him. "Hey, calm down... it's okay, I'm just messing with ya...." after a small pause he spoke again "Haven't heard anyone say that in ages."

The warm hug almost instantly melted Ollie's anxiety away, him letting out a small sigh as he returned the hug "She doesn't deserve you. I'd do a much better job than her." he mumbled as he messed with Miles brown hair, both leaned on the couch, tightly in each others arms.

The words caught Miles off guard, him moving his head to look at his face "Would you want to, though? If you had the chance?" he asked, eyes locked on Ollie, noticing his cheeks heat up once again "Not while you're still with Katelin. That shit will get way too messy if we make it official." he sighed and put his chin on Miles shoulder, still nervous to let go.

"It's fine, I'll figure something out. Just.. Can you give me a lift home?" he asked, pulling away from the hug a bit. He knew he was too fucked to take a bus or walk to his apartment so that seemed like the best option. However Ollie's frown seemed to disagree "Dude, you almost od'ed. I'm not letting you be alone now, you're staying over. I can always sleep on the couch." he said, clearly determined to convince him to stay.

The last comment made Miles smile a bit "You're talking like we haven't done worse than just sleeping together" he said, teasing him a bit, the high and tiredness making him giggly. Ollie smiled a bit and rolled his eyes a bit at him "I have respect! Consent is important, dude! Now come on, I'll help you to bed" he grinned and put an arm under Miles armpit, helping him get up as the still giggly boy rested most his weight on Ollie. The bed was only across the room, luckily, Ollie helping him sit down before getting a spare shirt and sweatpants from his closet, looking back only to see Miles already asleep.

Ollie smiled a bit, putting the folded clothes to the side, carefully taking Miles jeans off just so he'd be more comfortable, doing the same before lying besides him, pulling the sheet up before hugging him cautiously. It felt weird but a good weird. The weird he hadn't felt with anyone but him. 

He shut his eyes, placing his chin on top of Miles head, the texture of his soft hair feeling calming as he slowly drifted off. He had a lot of questions, but they could always wait for tomorrow.


End file.
